Crying
by not applicable
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to 'Why don't you see me' ET. 'I don't care what you do, just don't say my love for you isn't real.' I suggest you read the prequel first.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in  
this fic.  
  
I'm going to tell you.  
  
I don't care what might happen anymore.  
  
What will you do when I tell you?  
  
Push me away?  
  
Laugh at me?  
  
But.  
  
I don't care what you do, just don't say my love for you isn't real.  
  
Don't call me a liar.  
  
What is the chance of you actually loving me back?  
  
Sometimes I wonder how is it possible for any two people in the world to  
fall in love with each other?  
  
There are other people surrounding them, but they only love each other.  
  
What is the chance of it?  
  
But then.I realise.  
  
It does happen.  
  
People do find others that love them the way they do them.  
  
Strange, how the world works.  
  
He, who dreams alone, is alone.  
  
But, I want it to change.  
  
You have been avoiding me, lately.  
  
I can't take it.  
  
I saw you crying yesterday.  
  
It made my heart stop to see you like that.  
  
Hurt, lost, lonely.  
  
I asked you what was wrong, but you wouldn't tell me.  
  
I am less to you than I thought.  
  
That day, I held you in my arms and offered comfort.  
  
Holding you in my arms tightly, breathing in your smell.  
  
I felt so happy for that moment; I wanted it to last.  
  
But.  
  
Too soon, it ended.  
  
You left my arms and ran from me.  
  
That's why I'm here now, in the park.  
  
Waiting for you.  
  
My hands are shaking.  
  
I've never been so nervous before.  
  
I want to do something other than sit here, but.  
  
All I can do is wait.  
  
~~~  
  
You asked me to come see you.  
  
Why do I feel so afraid of what you might say?  
  
Maybe because I don't want to lose you.  
  
Don't tell me you're going back to England with Mizuki-sensei.  
  
If you are, I don't want to hear it.  
  
My whole body is shaking and it's not because of the cold.  
  
You looked so serious when you asked me to come see you.  
  
Not the usual smile on your face.  
  
I have been avoiding you.  
  
Trying to lessen the hurt I feel.  
  
Trying to forget.  
  
But.it brings me nothing, but pain not to see you.  
  
You saw me crying, yesterday.  
  
At sight no one has ever seen.  
  
You asked me what was wrong, and for a moment I thought you actually cared  
about me.  
  
Instead of the pity I feel you give to me.  
  
How could I tell you, that I was crying because of you?  
  
That I was crying because I know we'll probably be just friends.  
  
That I was crying because I knew my heart will be broken again.  
  
I want to scream at you, shout at you.  
  
And tell you how I'm feeling.  
  
But, what difference would it make, but my humiliation?  
  
You're too blind to me here.  
  
You held me in your arms and I felt so happy.  
  
Even if it was a dream, I never wanted it to end.  
  
But, all dreams come to an end sometime.  
  
I thought it would be better to end it soon and lessen the hurt.  
  
I ran, to my humiliation.  
  
I ran away from you.  
  
I was reluctant to go out to see you, today.  
  
Not after what happened.  
  
Strange, because I'm usually very excited to see you everyday.  
  
I've reached the park.  
  
You're sitting at the bench were you always sat when we wanted to talk to  
each other.  
  
I can tell you have been waiting a long time.  
  
You look up and see me.  
  
My mind is telling me to run it is a dangerous situation.  
  
Is that all I ever do?  
  
Run from you?  
  
I don't know how long we stared at each other for, but it was me that broke  
the contact.  
  
I sat down next to him, steam coming at each breath.  
  
And all I could say to him was.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Whahahahaha! I'm so evil and cruel. Don't worry, I'll post the last chapter up sooner than I did this one. *holds up pinky finger* Yubikiri! So, just  
wait a while and don't flame me, okay? Go read my S+S version while you  
wait and don't forget to review! 


End file.
